Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driving circuit and, more specifically, to a driving circuit for a flash light-emitting diode and an operating method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Photoflash is usually configured into a smart phone. Flash light-emitting diodes are popular due to low power consumption.
Conventionally, forward voltage of driving circuits for the flash light-emitting diodes are different along with different currents flowing through the flash light-emitting diodes, and thus whether the driving circuit is in a linear buck mode or a boost mode can be determined by comparing an input voltage with an output voltage. However, the poor efficiency of the linear buck mode lowers the whole efficiency of the driving circuit.